


They Were Going To Die Here

by amirosebooks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapped Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I told you not to fall in love with me."Dean and Cas were captured weeks ago and are starting to lose hope of making it out alive. Somehow I'm not convinced Dean would be having a blaze of glory conversation with Cas in that situation with him instead of Sam.





	They Were Going To Die Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotAVictoryMarch/gifts).



They were going to die here. Tucked away in a strange, underground dungeon in the dark. The walls were covered in enough Enochian to make Chuck himself no more powerful than an earthworm. Even Dean felt a little woozy in a room with this much warding, though that might be due to the concussion he’d probably gotten when he’d rushed their kidnappers a few days ago and they sent him tumbling into the rock wall of the dungeon.

“Why the hell did you come after me?” Dean asked. 

The dungeon was lit no brighter than candlelight, but it looked almost like daylight to Dean’s eyes after being down here for so long. Cas sat with his back against the opposite wall of their cell. His face was bruised, his eyes closed and his legs were stretched out next to Dean’s. There was an inch or two of space between them that Dean felt like a hot line of want along his thigh. 

Dean curled his hands into fists. “Answer me.”

Cas sighed and blinked lazily at Dean. “You know why.”

“No.” Dean shook his head hard enough that the dungeon started to swim a bit in his vision. “No, that’s not possible because I told you not to.”

“Forgive me if I don’t always pay attention to the things you tell me not to do, Dean,” Cas said. “I couldn’t let you die down here by yourself and you know that.”

“Oh, great, so your solution is to get yourself killed too?” Dean asked.

Cas shrugged. “That part didn’t go according to plan, no, but at least neither of us is alone.”

Dean looked away. Maybe if he talked to their captors he could convince them that Cas didn’t deserve to be here. They could let him go so Dean didn’t have to watch him die again. So Dean could know that Cas was out there somewhere safe and alive.

“Whatever stupid plan you’re thinking up now, I won’t go along with it if it means that you’re staying here,” Cas said.

“Why Cas?” Dean asked. “Why the hell would you want to stay here with me? You know we’re going to die here.”

“Dying here with you is better than living anywhere else without you,” Cas said. 

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“Dean, please,” Cas said quietly. “You said it yourself, we’re going to die here. Can you please stop pretending you don’t know that I’m in love with you?”

Dean closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the dungeon wall. Cas’s words seemed to echo on the stone around them and through the corners of Dean’s mind. 

“I told you not to fall in love with me,” Dean said without opening his eyes. 

“You told me that one time when you were drunk after giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then panicking for five minutes about what it meant,” Cas said. 

“Just cause I was drunk doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it,” Dean said. “You shouldn’t love me. Everyone who’s ever loved me has gotten hurt or dead or both. And everyone I’ve loved… dammit Cas, how many fucking times do I have to watch you die, man?”

Cas winced as he pushed himself from the wall and crawled over to sit next to Dean. Their shoulders and legs brushed against each other when they breathed. Dean’s eyes started to burn as he turned to face Cas. Once Cas was settled he closed his eyes tight and breathed out slow. His hand went to his left side just below his ribs where their captors had sucker punched him the day before. 

“If my suspicions are correct,” Cas said before coughing violently. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him so his back was against Dean’s chest. Dean curled his left hand around Cas’s side, his thumb brushed over the spot Cas was cradling before in an attempt to soothe the ache. Cas’s forehead smoothed as the coughing started to settle. “Just one more time.”

“No,” Dean said tightening his grip on Cas’s good side. 

“Dean, I won’t last here much longer. Between the beatings and the warding…” Cas shook his head and burrowed against Dean’s right arm. “I’m surprised I’m not already dead.”

Dean clenched his teeth. 

There was no fucking way he'd watch Cas die again.

Something scraped along the floor outside their cell. It was the sound Dean had learned to associate with two things. Feeding time and more beatings. So far their captors hadn't bothered to ask them any questions or do any kind of testing on them. But they seemed to derive a sick pleasure from causing them both pain—physical and psychological. 

Dean leaned down to whisper in Cas’s ear. “Play dead for me, will you?” 

“What?” Cas whispered back. 

“Just lay still here with your eyes closed and don't move until I tell you,” Dean said. “Neither of us is dying down here. Not if I can help it.” 

The fight seemed to last only a few seconds. Their captors were caught off guard by Dean's attack. They were obviously lulled into complacency by Dean and Cas not fighting back for weeks. 

When they reached the forest outside the facility where they were held they both started to breathe easier. Cas's arm was draped over Dean's shoulders. Dean could feel the moment they passed the last of the Enochian warding on the outside of the facility. Cas was suddenly leaning on Dean much less and there was almost a pulse of energy that spread over Cas's body. 

They trekked through the woods in silence. Cas didn't let go of Dean and Dean didn't point out that fact. He kept them traveling in roughly the direction Dean thought the nearest major highway was in. 

It was only when the light started to fade as the sun started to set that Cas finally broke the silence. “Why today?”

Dean studied the glimpse of sky above them between the tree tops trying to find a recognizable star or planet to navigate by once the sun was gone. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he returned his attention to the path they were cutting through the woods. 

“What made you fight back today?” Cas asked. 

Dean glanced at Cas to see the angel studying him with that intense stare that always made Dean feel things. He swallowed hard. 

“You said it yourself,” Dean said softly. “You weren't gonna last much longer in that hellhole.” 

“That shouldn't have been surprising,” Cas said. “We found out quickly how much the warding suppressed my grace. Why did today make you fight back?”

“I couldn't do it again,” Dean said while he held Cas's stare. “There was no fucking way I was going to watch you die again.” 

“I don't understand,” Cas said. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said. “You don't really think you're the only one who's in love here, right?”

Cas's smile was easily bright enough to light up the whole forest. Hell, it probably lit up the whole world. Dean didn't check before he pulled Cas in for a long overdue first kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [amirosebooks](http://amirosebooks.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Prompts are open over there. Here's [a list of ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765413).


End file.
